ovals_chat_on_groupfandomcom-20200215-history
You Are Not Alone
You Are Not Alone is an upcoming story written and illustrated by Juderonald. It will be released sometime in 2016. Synopsis Without heroes, there can be no villains. Some conflicts can last forever. Perhaps our current heroes are too weak. When "Mztyl" threatens the world, it's up to some people to stop him...or her! Characters Heroes: Jacob Golden Orb Crack Alcha X Villains: Mztyl Purple Orb Sapre Storm Minor Characters: The Messenger Plot Chapter 1: A Golden Orb The room was silent. I lay still. There was no way of knowing if I was awake or dreaming. All I knew was, everything was silent. I opened my eyes, but all that was in front of me was a golden orb. I shut my eyes, but instead of instant blackness, the orb teleported closer to me. It came face to face with me, right up close. There was no sound... "Hello," it whispered. I screamed in terror. The silence had been broken. It had all happened so fast. The way I knew the orb actually said it, was part of it was black whilst it was talking, the blackness was the mouth moving up and down. "I am your friend...let me show you the way," it whispered. "Oookaaayyyy...," I said, with fear in my words. I followed the orb, as it went forwards. The thing was, everything was white. Everything. We hadn't gotten anywhere. It had been at least 2 hours of walking, and eventually, I fell to the floor. "Hurry up, slowcoach! We're nearly there!" the Orb shouted. "You've been saying that for....for two hours!" I reminded the Orb. "Have patience!" And so we kept walking. And walking. I started to think that we would be walking forever. Of course, I was obviously wrong, as the Orb insisted I started running, not walking anymore. Eventually, the Orb stopped, and said: "We're here, baby! Yeaaaaaahhh!!!!" "Yayyy!" were the only words I could possibly even use. "Yayyy!" "Stop, it's getting annoying," the Orb told me. I stopped talking. About, 15 seconds after, I noticed something: we was nowhere. I screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Orb span itself around in a small circle, and after 5 circles, everything turned to colour. Insted of the orb, there was a giant medival castle. Grass had apppered, and there were statues. A messanger came infront of me, and gave me a letter. It read out: "All Hail Mztyl, Our Mighty Ruler!" in sloppy handwriting. Under it, was a black picture with who appeared to be Mztyl. "Oh boy." I thought. Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky, and all that was bright, was white clouds inside it. The clouds were in the perfect formation to make a name: Mztyl. Chapter 2: What the.. I knew that this would be danger, and I was right. The l in Mztyl turned into lighting, and made a critical hit on the castle, destroying it! The castle hit the floor, but nobody noticed. People that were in the castle had now been crushed. People were still staring at now Mzty. "What the...WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU JUST STANDING AROUND?!" I shouted. Unfortuantly, I received no reply. Another l appeared, but insted of becoming lightning, it turned into a hand. The hand started grabbing everybody. I managed to just about dodge its attacks. I started running around the ruins of the castle, and eventually entered them. It was dark inside the ruins. The hand was pushing the bricks of the ruined castle away, and therefor making it harder for me to navigate throught the castle. I saw a light at the other side of the castle. I ran towards it, hoping that it would help me. When I reached it, I found that it was the orb! I was rather confused, as the orb turned into the castle, but I didn't say anything but: "Get us out of here! Use magic or something!" "What makes you think I know magic?!" it replied, in a furious tone. "Well, you're a talking orb! That's not normal!" I argued. "Ah, fine." the Orb said. "Hubba lubsa...takeusmusa.....savelives....AWAY!" it shouted. As soon as it finished it's speech, we teleported outside a cave, which had a sign by it reading out: "TOTALLY NOT A SECRET HIDEOUT!" I slapped my head and walked inside. The Orb said to me: "I shall tell you why Mztyl is evil like that, and why the cloud's hypnosis didn't affect you." I moved closer towards the orb..and it began. Chapter 3: The Tale of Mztyl "Mztyl was once a normal person, just like yo---the people hypnotised by the cloud." the Orb said. "Wait, so he wasn't always some random idiot?" I replied. "No, and he's not an idiot. He is a smart, tactical person, and you should be scared of him. Now be quiet and let me tell you his history." the Orb snapped. I didn't reply, and left the Orb to speak. "One day, at 7 years old, he stumbled across this very cave, and found a purple orb, just like me. However, this Orb was evil, and tricked Mztyl into hating everybody. I know you're going crazy, as you must've thought there was only one orb. But no, the species Orberious is massive, although there is only about 560 of us left. We can get to that later." the Orb told me. "Whaaaattt..." I said. The Orb ignored me, and went on. "He took the purple orb home, and hid it from his parents. Every night for 5 years, so until he was 12, he spoke to the Orb in secret, every single night, and it told him about magic and evil. By the age of 10, he was already perfect in evil. Now, I know what you're wondering, what happened after he was 12?" it continued. "He did something evil." I said. "Quite right. He destroyed his whole neighbourhood, and wasn't seen for 19 years since. After that, he arrived in the city that you was just in - the city of Brototh." it said, in a sad tone. "Brototh isn't a rea--" I began, but was cut off by The Orb. "He used his dark magic to trick the King into making him the city's sorcerer. With this power he could easily trick the whole city into thinking he was good. He built up his magical power, assisted by the Orb for, suprisingly, 3 and a half weeks. Once he had built up his power, he made those clouds in the sky. However, these aren't the clouds that you know. The clouds he made then were different." I kept listening. "These clouds were happy pictures, furthermore making the people love him. But slowly, these clouds would eat them alive. After each picture performance, somebody would leave the city. One day, the king left the city. His family went to find him, and Mztyl took the role of King." the Orb spoke. "No way." I gasped. "Yes way! Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Whatever. Mztyl then said to his guards hastily: 'Make sure nobody enters or leaves my castle. I am performing a feat of majestic...magic!' Mztyl then entered the sorcerer's area of the castle, and said to the Orb: 'End the guards. I will end the castle, and the kingdom.' The Orb made quick work of this, and Mztyl left the city." the Orb told me. I kept silent, and listened. "Then you teleported there, and he made the clouds in the sky, and..well, you know the rest." the Orb finished. "Mztyl is one dangerous man. We must stop him!" I shouted. And so I grabbed my gear, and ran off. Some odd power stopped me and I heard a voice.. Chapter 4: Not So Fast/Meet The Team It was the Golden Orb. It then shouted out to me: "Hang on, excited, not so fast, you can't save the world by yourself! Come and meet the team!" 3 shadowed figures stepped out of another door in the cave. One of them fell over, but their shadowy appearance didn't. One man stepped out of the darkness, and the orb said, "Meet 'Crack', a guy who has a super power to crack walls just by hitting his head on them!" I didn't bother speaking and left the Orb to tell me about the next 2. Another one stepped out of the darkness. The Orb told me about this one as well. "Here's 'Alcha'! She can make potions SUPER fast! It's incredible. I love it. He gave me a potion of invisibility once, y'know. Next!" The last one stepped out of the darkness. The Orb said to me, dramatically, "And now, the awesome one, 'X'! Nobody knows his powers! Nobody! Now, would you like to hear a speech from each of them? Wonderful!" I didn't get time to speak. But neither did the 3. The Orb then shouted at me:"WAIT, WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD US YOUR NAME!?!" That was true. The four stared at me, well, it was hard to know if the Orb was staring at me, because it has no eyes. I had to make a quick excuse. The bad thing was, it was a terrible excuse. "I don't know." were the 3 nervous words that came out of my mouth. "Well then, what is your name?" Crack asked. "I was never given a name.." I mumbled. Somehow the Orb managed to find out what I said. It moved towards me and whispered in my ear: "Your name is now........Jesseeee.....no, Jacob!" Well, it was less of a whisper and more of a shout. But before I could argue, a man stepped into the cave and gasped to the Orb: "My friend, the City of Brototh is under attack once again! The people are not staring at the clouds this time! They are running into the danger! We need Crack, Alcha and X! This man will also do too!" I didn't get time to announce my name, and the man screamed, running into the danger at the same time. "We have to stop Mztyl! He's wrecking the whole city!" I announced to the group. They nodded their heads, and we ran out to protect the city. Chapter 5: Mztyl Makes His Second Move We arrived in the city about half an hour after we left. X quickly suggested we ran in screaming. However, Crack had other ideas. "No, I think we should let me knock down the walls of the city, and free the citizens." he said. Everybody but me nodded. "But what about after we rescue them? Do we let them run? Mztyl will certianly capture them that way." I argued. "I can make them invisiblity and speed potions for them to get away." Alcha reminded me. "That sounds good, team. Now go and take down Mztyl, or at least his evil people." Golden Orb told us. And so we rescued all the citizens but one. As we got closer to the building he was in, a magical force pushed us back. "Did you really think that you would get all the fun?" came a boom from a mysterious voice. "Mztyl." I thought. Suddenly, a white beam appeared in the sky, and a strange figure was there from where it was. He had a hood over his head, so we had no idea who it was. He shot a lightning bolt at Crack, but he managed to dodge it just in time. X, then ran forwards at him, but was pushed back as the figure waved his own hand. "How is this guy so strong?!" I asked. "It's simple." the Golden Orb told me. "He's Mztyl!" Alcha took a potion of invisibility, and she ran towards the figure. She managed to push the figure over, but after that, the figure, well, Mztyl, made his right hand a fist, disabiling her invisiblity. Alcha retreated back to the cave, and so did Crack and X. The Golden Orb then said nervouslly: "Run." It then floated away back with them. Now it was just me and Mztyl. "I admire you boy. Ready to die?" Mztyl cackled. I luckily managed to evade his movements. I then realised the last citizen stuck in his home. After about 15 minutes of tripping Mztyl up, and getting tripped up myself, I managed to get to the last citizen out of the city. I didn't hesitate to run. Mztyl had almost killed me, and he'd made the other 4 heroes run. But Mztyl had stopped me in my tracks. I was sure that I was a goner. "We will meet again, boy." he told me. And then Mztyl let me free. At the secre--uh, totally not a secret cave, Crack, Alcha, X, and Golden Orb told me about Mztyl's previous evil deeds. He had almost destroyed the entire world by the click of a finger once! I somehow new, that the next time we met Mztyl, we would be ready. But then something amazing happened - a piece of paper flew through the cave entrance. It was plans for Mztyl's new super weapon - The Quenoi. Chapter 6: The Quenoi We all read the plans quite quickly. It was obvious what they were doing. They wanted to destroy our galaxy, the Sapre Storm Galaxy. There was a super laser in the top left centre of the building. It would shoot out a laser, that would then go off and shoot into the galaxy's centre, destroying it forever. "What do we do?!" Crack said, with fear in his tongue. "We blow it up." I replied. "How?" Alcha asked. "We could sneak inside using an invisibility potion." X suggested. "But then what? We get inside, and we're captured?" Golden Orb argued. "No, you fool. We run through the hallways and FIGHT!!!" Crack screamed. "You idiot. We can't do that, we'll get killed." Alcha replied. "It sounds sensible to me." X smiled. "No way. I'm with Alcha." I finished. "Don't be such an idiot, Jacob. Golden, deciding vote." Crack told me. "I'm with Alcha and Jacob. We will get killed." Golden Orb instantly said. We planned for hours and hours. Nobody had a good idea. Nobody. "Look, if we're gonna save the Sapre Storm Galaxy, we need a GOOD plan. The Quenoi will be finished any time soon." the Orb commanded. It was about half a minute of silence. "Oooh! Oh oh oh!" I shouted. They all moved closer to me, ready to say 'No, because, something something something.' "We go inside The Quenoi, and like X said at the beginning, use invisibility potions. But this time, we rush in with speed on as well." I told them. I got a few nodded heads of agreement. "We then crawl inside the vents, and of course, Crack gets his plan, he can run into the center of the base screaming, if he really wants." I smiled. "YEAH!" Crack shouted. "The rest of us will go into the vents, trigger a 5 minute explosion, then get in the ship we came in from, and escape!" I ended. "How do we get a ship? And what if we run out of fuel?" Golden Orb sighed. "We can take a 4 hour trek to the local space ship launching station. We'll steal a ship, and if we run out of fuel, we can hop in an escape pod from the I.S.S!" I replied. "4 HOURS?!?!!??" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Golden Orb screamed. "You can ride on my shoulder." I sighed. Golden Orb didn't need to say anything. He hopped on my shoulder, and off we went. Chapter 7: The International Space Station It was a long, long, loooong walk to the Space Centre. It ended up in a bunch of: “Are we there yet?!”s, mainly from Crack and Golden Orb. And then a lot of “Not yet.” s from me, Alcha and X. But in the end we got there. It defiantly wasn’t 4 hours, at least 6. But I didn’t care anymore. I entered the building, and surprisingly, there were no guards. “This is odd. It’s almost as if they wanted us to destroy the Quenoi, let us foil their plans to destroy the Sapre Storm Galaxy...” I mumbled. “It’s not right. There should be gua-----“ X attempted to speak. The lights then went out. “JACOB, HELP ME!!!!!” I heard a scream. “I’m coming!” I shouted. But I wasn’t really going. I didn’t even know who it was. This sound was repeated twice more. The lights came back on, and I was hugging the Golden Orb, and Crack, Alcha, and X were staring at us. “I wondered who was hugging me.” The Orb said. I jumped off him. I apologised, tried to tell them about the shouts, but they had no memory of it. “Look, Jacob, I know you’re going bonkers, but we have to focus on the bigger picture. Mztyl is about to blow the galaxy up.” Crack told me. I didn’t bother replying. We got into the space ship and blasted to the I.S.S. “We’re here already? I thought it took 6 hours, or was it TWO days to get here…” Alcha said. “Never mind that, Alcha. We’re here!” I said. The I.S.S was empty as well. We looked outside its window and we saw the Quenoi.'' '' “There it is...” Alcha said. We heard footsteps moving towards us. “Hands up! You’re being taken into custody by Lord Reckoel!” a voice shouted. We didn’t know who Reckoel was, but then Crack did something unexpected. “Alright, alright, I surrender……” Crack said, then he turned around to find armed, strong, soldiers. He smiled, then knocked them out in one punch. All of them. “We better get in one of those pods, guys...” I said. But they were all gone already, inside the pod. I tried to get in, but they shot off without me. “Oh come on!” I shouted. They blasted off to the Quenoi, but I managed to get into the second pod. Unluckily, a trooper climbed into my pod with me. He drew a sword, and I drew a dagger. It was time to fight. Chapter 8: Battle of the Pod Instantly, I charged at him like any hero would. Unfortunately, and obviously, he pushed me back and stabbed me in the arm, however I luckily parried the blow and kicked him over. "RAAAARGH!!" I screamed, with anger boiling my blood. "DIE!!" the Trooper shouted, and then hit me in the face, preparing to make the final blow. "OOF!!" I dodged his blow and hit his head against the controls. This resulted in the pod going about 450 more miles per hour...and the gravity being de-activated. "TELL ME ABOUT YOUR BOSS, MZTYL!" I shouted to him, pinning him to the roof. "Never!" he choked, but it was obviously fake. I pushed him closer towards the roof, and demanded information immediently. "I will not give you what you want!" he shouted furiously. "Oh really?" I whispered to him. "Well you might want to get ready to die, then." I finished. "Fine! Fine!" he shouted. I moved closer. The feeling of him not telling me what I wanted grew stronger. "Okay! Okay! Okaaaayyyy!!!!" he screamed. "Mztyl is a fine, hardworking idiot who likes pickles. True story. He's also a magician who is very strong. He works for Lord Reckoel, but I've never met him." he gasped. "Tell me about Reckoel! Everything you know!" I asked, very quietly. His body was trembling with fear. It was obvious he was never ment to tell anybody about this man called Reckoel. "W-w-well, he likes pickles as well, a-a-an-d...he...uhm...err...time to die now!" he whispered. "TELL ME!!!" I shouted, as angry as ever. "Keep yer boots on, Janine, keep yer boots on. Lord Reckoel owns ze Quenoi and he blows up places, mun. Nothin' more!" I knocked him out, then spotted the Quenoi's docking station, right there infront of me. Now it was time to blow it up. Chapter 9: Infiltration on the Quenoi I ignored the guard and kept him pinned to the roof. The escape pod docked into the Quenoi, and the plan was now in full swing. Then I killed the guard with a pressure-point. Hard. We boarded the Quenoi and met up at the corner of the docking station. "Uhh... ...guys?" Alcha murmured. Even though she had murmured we understood. "WHAT?!" we shouted in union. "I forgot the potions." she gulped slowly. Crack looked like he was going to explode, or at least murder Alcha. I was sunk. It felt like the escape pod had blown up with me in it. X, however, stayed calm and started singing a song. "Alright! New plan!" I shouted. "Shh! The guards will hear you!" Alcha whispered. "I have a plan. We use our last resort." Crack said, smiling and turning his hand into a fist. I shrugged in boredom. "Fine. We'll do it." I said. "YEAHHHHH!!!!"" Crack screamed. "Crack! Why did you do th---" Alcha started. "Hands up, criminals!" a voice shouted. I didn't have time to identify who it was. Crack killed the person first. We all ran behind Crack who led us to an air vent, and I thought 'How does he know his way around this place?' "Go through here and find the core, blow it up or something! I'll guard the place!" Crack commanded. So, me, Golden Orb, X and Alcha went through into the long, long dungeon of doom that the Quenoi held. Eventually we entered the core room and we all said simultaneously.. "Woaaaaaaahhhhh!!" Chapter 10: Destruction of the Quenoi Chapter 11: Face to Face Chapter 12: NOOOOOOO! Chapter 13: You Are Not Alone Chapter 14: Down, Mztyl, Down Chapter 15: Troubles Turn Into Fixed Problems Chapter 16: But Problems Are Never Truly Solved Trivia * The name 'Mztyl', is taken from a non-fiction book. * The different chapters were released on different dates, very much unlike a book you would hold in real life. * Chapters were renamed alot in the creation of the story. * Chapter 15 and 16's names could turn into a sentance, "Troubles turn into fixed problems, but problems are never truly solved." * Chapters 6 and 7 were released on the same day. * Chapter 8 had to be re-written because Juderonald did not save his work. Category:Stories